Life of the Fallen
by swantism
Summary: Branded as a traitor by her own sister, Morgana is forced to live her life with those who she deems lesser than her. It isn't until one day a man from an organization called the League asks her join him. Follow Morgana and watch to see where this damned life will take her now.


"For your crimes against our people I hereby banish you from our world."

I looked up to see my sister floating above me with her followers right behind her. My rage built as I looked up at her. My arms try to grab at her, but they are held back by white glowing chains.

Raising her sword, my sister brought it down and a fiery light was casted around my feet.

"For who I have once called sister, you are to be branded traitor never to return and to be cursed with damnation."

The feeling of pain sears onto my chest as if a heat metal rod was branding my chest.

With one last attempt I conjured what remaining magical power I had left and fired it towards her with full intent on killing her. With ease she swiped it away with her own hand and continued to watch as I was swallowed up.

"Damn you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" Were the last word I said before finally falling to my damnation.

I wake up to the sound of breaking glass and a man yelling. My eyes were groggy, and my hair was a mess, I crack my back as I stretch. I blow a few strands of hair away from my face only for them to fall back.

Sun light was blaring through my window…well whatever part that wasn't cracked or boarded.

"Damn these noisy mortals." I growl as I look out the window to find the source of the yelling.

I could see a street brawl and from the looks of it a large crowd has encircled the combatants. A rather typical occurrence in this barbaric city that I call home. As the yelling became louder so did the cheering. The two men in the middle were wailing off at each other in hopes of making the other fall to the ground. This only encouraged the crowd to cheer even louder.

"Savages," I glare out at the growing crowd. "Honestly, why must they cause a ruckus so early in the morning?"

Moving away from the window I make my way towards my bathroom. A rusty mirror hung on the wall with a bowl of water and a towel below it. Blowing a stray strand of hair away from my face I bend down to wash my face. The water was cold, but not so much that I was able to dunk my face into the bowl. Pulling up, I grab the towel and start to wash my face scrubbing away at my cheeks and eyes. With one eye peering out from behind the towel I spot my mark.

It resided just above the left side of my chest. The insignia that represent that of a traitor…the damned…a fallen.

Pulling my eye away, I finish cleaning myself up and leave the bathroom. Walking up to my dresser I pull out one of the few articles of clothing I own: a white tunic and a thicker robe for the cold seasons.

A large box lay on the ground below with a dark purple glyph floating above its lock. Placing a hand on top of it I let out a loud sigh.

I quickly change into my tunic fastening rope around my waist. On top of my dresser I grab a black headband and tie it around my head.

Grabbing my coin purse on top of the dresser I turn towards my door.

Opening the door, the loud yelling coming from the fight that is still going on intensifies.

Turning the opposite direction of the large crowd, I headed towards the market square. Even being so early in the morning there were people already walking back and forth. The sound of someone yelling bargains from the entrance of his shop and another trying to attract onlookers.

I walked past the occasional beggar who gave me a pleading look, but thought nothing of it. Luckily, everyone tends to avoid me either from my threatening expression or from my menacing aura. Honestly, I prefer for them to stay away from me fearing that any sort of contact from them my give a disease of some kind.

Finally making it towards the market square, my eyes scanned for a stand. Spotting my target, I walk over maneuvering around any others who are in the way.

The sound of splintering lightning catches my attention. To my far right I saw a hooded man firing off a stream of electricity from his hands. A group of people watched in awe as he demonstrated his abilities. Waving his arms in a fluent motion, he the man began to configure the lightning into various shapes. Many of the children present watch in awe as the magician swings the streams of electricity in the air.

"So easily amazed," I scoff. "Just a little bit of casting here and there and these people come in hundreds." Turning away from the charade, I continue my trek to the one of the stands.

"My my if it isn't my favorite…" A man tries to say, but I cut him off with my glare my eyes glowing a dark shade of purple. He quickly quiets down and pulls out a small box revealing a small brown vile. "Just got this thing smuggled in this morning."

I pick up the vile and inspect it. There was a picture of a small skull on the cork signifying it dangerous content.

"How much? I ask.

"Hmmm…seeing as how hard it was for me to find and bring this here I'd say about fifty pieces." He gives me a smile as he leans forward on his stand.

"Fifty?" I ask with a glare. "How about I give you thirty-five and I don't burn your stand for its ridiculous prices.

"Is that a threat?" He asks nodding his head as if he was signaling someone. "Morgana, sweetheart I remember our last transaction with each other don't you think I would've learned?"

Two large men walks up behind me their shadow overcasting my smaller figure. From the looks of it, they're just hired muscle men…no training, just two large pieces of meat.

It seems that people were catching on that something might happen and within minutes an audience grew around the stand.

I place the vile back into its container and turn around to face the two men. I look up at them and I wasn't surprised when I saw two burly men staring back down at me. A few scars decorated their body here and there, but honestly it wasn't anything to worry about.

"We got a problem here miss?" One of them asks. "Because if there is then we'll have…"

I didn't let him finish as I raise my hand and fire off a bolt of dark energy that sent him flying. His partner raises his fist to retaliate, but before he could even swing I fire off a larger bolt encasing him in a sickly blueish purple barrier. As it forms he lets out a painful cry and falls to the ground unconscious.

Lucky for them I didn't put too much energy into those spells or they'd be dead men right now. I turn back to the stand and give the owner a smug smirk engulfing my right hand in a purplish flame.

Without even a word he closes the case and pushes it towards me his expression full of fear.

With a scoff, I grab the case and walks away, but not before a flick my wrist causing the ground below his stand erupt in purple flames burning his stand and his goods to the ground.

I walk away heading back towards my house unaware of a certain robed magician stare at me.

My way back home was a quieter one, many of the citizen witnessed my performance and were smart enough to stay out of my way. Just as I arrive at my home I was stopped by a tap on the shoulder.

Annoyed, I turn around to meet face to face with the hooded man from before. He wore a large smile and greeted me with a nod.

"Hello, I couldn't but notice your little engagement earlier and I was wondering if I could you ask you something?" He asks.

I just glare back at him and not wanting to waste any more of my time with anyone I brush him off and turn to open my door.

Unfortunately for him, he casts a spell that blocked my path.

I turn back around to look at him my eyes growing purple once again.

"Please hear me out," he quickly asks. "I'm part of an organization that benefits from strong individuals such as yourself." He quickly pulls out a small rune. "We have a plan to end all war and bloodshed between the nations of Runeterra."

"Look you cockroach, I am not interested in any cults or circus," I say in a threatening tone. "So, before I lose my patience you better scurry along before I turn you to ash."

Before I could turn around I was grabbed by the shoulder and with a flash of light I was teleported away from my house.


End file.
